It is known to provide a fuel tank such as a plastic fuel tank in a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. In some vehicles, a tank filler neck tube extends between a cap and the plastic fuel tank. Typically, the filler neck includes a fill-valve insert telescoped around the exterior of a tank end of the tank filler neck tube and the fill-valve insert has an upper annular ring to receive and seal around an exterior of the tank end of the tank filler neck tube. The fill-valve insert is positively retained against outward dislodgment from a tank fill spout of the fuel tank by a lock ring collar in the event the tank filler neck tube is pulled loose from its compression seal frictional clamp retention in the collar.
Another method is to attach a spud assembly to a plastic fuel tank using a face welding such as hot plate welding, spin welding, etc. Typically, this type of weld is prone to fatigue from shear and cantilever loading due to the weld being under a shear force.
Although the above spud assembly has worked, it is desirable to provide a spud assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle that is more robust. It is also desirable to provide a spud assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle that eliminates a tank to spud weld zone. It is further desirable to provide a spud assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle that incorporates a check valve and tank drain in the tank filler neck tube.